Byte
V'The byte is a unit of digital information that most commonly consists of eight bits. Historically, the byte was the number of bits used to encode a single character of text in a computer and for this reason it is the smallest addressable unit of memory in many computer architectures.. They are calculated in base 1,024 Or Round-Off Base Of 1,000, 8 bits make up a byte, and each bit represents a 0 or 1. ' * The size of the byte has historically been hardware dependent and no definitive standards existed that mandated the size. Sizes from 1 to 48 bits have been used. The six-bit character code was an often used implementation in early encoding systems and computers using six-bit and nine-bit bytes were common in the 1960's. These systems often had memory words of 12, 24, 36, 48, or 60 bits, corresponding to 2, 4, 6, 8, or 10 six-bit bytes. In this era, bit groupings in the instruction stream were often referred to as syllables, before the term byte became common. * The modern de facto standard of eight bits, as documented in ISO/IEC 2382-1:1993, is a convenient power of two permitting the binary-encoded values 0 through 255 for one byte—2 to the power 8 is 256.7 The international standard IEC 80000-13 codified this common meaning. Many types of applications use information representable in eight or fewer bits and processor designers optimize for this common usage. The popularity of major commercial computing architectures has aided in the ubiquitous acceptance of the eight-bit size.8 Modern architectures typically use 32- or 64-bit words, built of four or eight bytes. * The unit symbol for the byte was designated as the upper-case letter B'' by the International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) and Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE)9 in contrast to the bit, whose IEEE symbol is a lower-case ''b. Internationally, the unit octet, symbol o, explicitly defines a sequence of eight bits, eliminating the ambiguity of the byte.1011 EVERYTHING BELOW IS FICTIONAL Section/Part Is Uneditied 1024 Geopbyte = 1 Saganbyte 1024 Saganbyte = 1 Pijabyte 1024 Pijabyte = 1 Alphabyte 1024 Alphabyte = 1 Kryatbyte 1024 Kryatbyte = 1 Amosbyte 1024 Amosbyte = 1 Pectrolbyte 1024 Pectrolbyte = 1 Bolgerbyte 1024 Bolgerbyte = 1 Sambobyte 1024 Sambobyte = 1 Quesabyte 1024 Quesabyte = 1 Kinsabyte 1024 Kinsabyte = 1 Rutherbyte 1024 Rutherbyte = 1 Dubnibyte 1024 Dubnibyte = 1 Seaborgbyte 1024 Seaborgbyte = 1 Bohrbyte 1024 Bohrbyte = 1 Hassiubyte 1024 Hassiubyte = 1 Meitnerbyte 1024 Meitnerbyte = 1 Darmstadbyte 1024 Darmstadbyte = 1 Roentbyte 1024 Roentbyte = 1 Coperbyte 1024 Coperbyte = 1 Koentekbyte 1024 Koentekbyte = 1 Silvanikbyte 1024 Silvanikbyte = 1 Golvanikbyte 1024 Golvanikbyte = 1 Platvanikbyte 1024 Platvanikbyte = 1 Einstanikbyte 1024 Einstanikbyte = 1 Emeranikbyte 1024 Emeranikbyte = 1 Rubanikbyte 1024 Rubanikbyte = 1 Diamonikbyte 1024 Diamonikbyte = 1 Amazonikbyte 1024 Amazonikbyte = 1 Nilevanikbyte 1024 Nilevanikbyte = 1 Infinitybyte 1024 Infinitybyte = 1 Websitebyte 1024 Websitebyte = 1 Blamnebyte 1024 Blamnebyte = 1 Bannedbyte 1024 Bannedbyte = 1 Robloxbyte 1024 Robloxbyte = 1 Windowsbyte 1024 Windowsbyte = 1 Dellbyte 1024 Dellbyte = 1 Biggestbyte 1024 Biggestbyte = 1 Birthbyte 1024 Birthbyte = 1 Deathbyte 1024 Deathbyte = 1 Heavenbyte 1024 Heavenbyte = 1 Hellbyte 1024 Hellbyte = 1 Musicbyte 1024 Musicbyte = 1 Placebyte 1024 Placebyte = 1 Artbyte 1024 Artbyte = 1 Randombyte 1024 Randombyte = 1 BSODbyte 1024 BSODbyte = 1 Macbyte 1024 Macbyte = 1 Minecraftbyte 1024 Minecraftbyte = 1 Sillybyte 1024 Sillybyte = 1 Lagbyte 1024 Lagbyte = 1 Alphabyte 1024 Alphabyte = 1 Betabyte 1024 Betabyte = 1 Omegabyte 1024 Omegabyte = 1 Binarybyte 1024 Binarybyte = 1 Whyubyte 1024 Whyubyte = 1 Happybyte 1024 Happybyte = 1 Largebyte 1024 Largebyte = 1 Walletbyte 1024 Walletbyte = 1 Moneybyte 1024 Moneybyte = 1 Brotherbyte 1024 Brotherbyte = 1 Sisterbyte 1024 Sisterbyte = 1 Atebyte 1024 Atebyte = 1 Metabyte 1024 Metabyte = 1 Superbyte 1024 Superbyte = 1 Aetherbyte 1024 Aetherbyte = 1 Netherbyte